The instant invention relates generally to hand-held implements and more specifically it relates to a cutting squeezer tool for a condiment foil pouch, which provides a pair of blades for cutting the end of the foil pouch and then squeezing the contents therefrom.
There are available various conventional hand-held implements which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.